The proposed work includes that 1) examination of neuropeptide localization, specifically LHRH and SRIF following fixation of brain tissue with various solutions so as to determine the limits of antigen fixation and catalogue the potential compatabilities of neuropeptide localization with other neuroanatomical staining techniques, 2) characterization of the reactivity of neuropeptide antigens to antisera generated against various portions of the peptide molecule in order to determine their chemical conformation, and assess differences in the hormones from different species and during different neuroendocrine states and 3) manipulation of the neuropeptide systems by neurosurgical techniques and hormonal treatments followed by examination of the resultant changes in peptide localization and content.